


Ничего волшебного

by tenkosh



Series: мини r — nc-17 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Чтобы попасть в дом Дурслей, Драко притворяется маглом.





	Ничего волшебного

**Author's Note:**

> ER; оральный секс, dirty talk, намек на вуайеризм; AU: совершеннолетие по магическим законам наступает в двадцать один, а в Хогвартсе учатся дольше, поэтому в восемнадцать лет Гарри еще запрещено использовать магию летом; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— Так вы с Гарри учились в одном классе? — снова уточнила тетя Петуния с неестественной сияющей улыбкой. — А где ты учишься теперь?

— Подал документы в Оксфорд, — скучающе ответил Драко, но Гарри хорошо видел, что он просто купается во всеобщем внимании.

Как бы невзначай Драко достал из кармана мобильный телефон последней модели — незначительный каприз для наследника Малфоев, определенно стоивший того, чтобы увидеть лица Дурслей. Тут Драко на секунду замялся, и сердце у Гарри замерло. Неужели забыл, какой кнопкой включить экран?

Сам того не подозревая, положение спас Дадли.

— Ого, можно посмотреть? — умоляюще попросил он, и Драко с наигранным сомнением передал ему телефон. 

Тетя Петуния, которая ничего не понимала в современной технике, кроме ее цены, с благоговением заглядывала через плечо Дадли.

— А это разве не женская сумка? — вдруг спросил дядя Вернон.

Взгляды всех присутствующих опустились к сумке на плече Драко. 

— Что значит «женская»? — мгновенно ответил Драко, натурально изображая возмущение. — Вы сексист? Мне эту сумку не… не с помощью половых органов носить, не бывает женских и мужских сумок. Знаете, моя мама работает в «Версаче». Она говорит, что такие сумки для мужчин — последний писк моды, как и мужские сумки для женщин. Это… метафора! Гендерные различия в наше время стираются, скоро все вещи смешаются, не будет границ между мужскими и женскими…

Драко очень вдохновенно врал и выглядел при этом так же, как и в Хогвартсе, когда заливал про дружбу родителей с председателями экзаменационной комиссии. Решив, что пора это прекращать, Гарри наконец-то подал голос:

— Может, поднимешься уже?

Драко помедлил секунду, а затем ловко забрал телефон у Дадли и пошел к лестнице.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — сказал Драко, а затем сердито взглянул на дядю Вернона, словно именно его гендерные стереотипы омрачили беседу.

Гарри поймал на себе испепеляющие взгляды родственников, прежде чем закрыть дверь спальни за собой и Драко. Наверняка Дурсли еще устроят племяннику веселую жизнь, но пока Гарри был уверен, что оно того стоит: и ради представления от Драко, и ради самого его прихода в этот дом.

Раньше Гарри и Драко летом только гуляли по городу, иногда ходили в кино и зажимались по подворотням вечером. И такого уединения было катастрофически недостаточно. Можно было, конечно, воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой, но выдать Драко за магла, чтобы провести в комнату, показалось веселее.

— Это что за сумка?! — возмутился Гарри, как только они остались вдвоем. — Мы же договорились: ты берешь и надеваешь только то, что мы вместе выбрали! Ты чуть все не испортил!

— Пришлось импровизировать в последний момент! — Драко развел руками и кинул сумку на кровать Гарри. — Мама собрала мне кучу еды, и я решил привезти все тебе. А мог выкинуть, между прочим!

Гарри сел на кровать и подтянул к себе сумку, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь. В нос тут же ударила целая смесь запахов: и выпечка, и тушеные овощи, и какая-то рыба. Гарри сглотнул и застегнул сумку обратно.

— Зачем вообще столько еды?

— Я сказал маме, что мы с Ноттом идем гулять в лес.

— А если она свяжется с родителями Нотта?

Драко отмахнулся, не отвлекаясь от разглядывания полок в шкафу, и Гарри порадовался, что не зря сделал утром уборку. Хотя Драко все равно не выглядел впечатленным. 

— Я не идиот, Поттер. Нотт и правда гуляет в лесу с какой-то своей новой подружкой, а родителям затирает, что со мной. Интересно, что там за подружка такая… Никому почему-то не рассказывает, кто это. Она точно еще учится в Хогвартсе, так что некоторые варианты сразу отпадают: она не сквиб и не может быть старше его. Но…

Драко мог часами рассказывать свежие сплетни, сообщая, кто с кем встречается и кто кого вызвал на дуэль. Обычно, когда они гуляли в городе, было даже интересно слушать — Гарри ужасно скучал по магическому миру, так что радовался хотя бы и таким новостям. Но ведь Драко с риском пробирался в дом не для болтовни о других людях?

Гарри встал и подошел к Драко, обняв его со спины. Коснулся губами шеи, запустил руку под водолазку и погладил плоский живот. Реагируя на настойчивые ласки, Драко наконец-то перестал разглядывать обстановку и резко развернулся в объятиях Гарри.

Вместе, не отпуская друг друга, они с трудом дошли обратно до постели Гарри — к узкой кровати, предназначенной для подростка, в которой Гарри теперь едва помещался в одиночестве. Упав спиной на покрывало и столкнув на пол сумку, Гарри потянул Драко на себя, вынуждая сесть сверху на бедра, и приподнялся за поцелуем. Губы Драко были горячими и мягкими, и он податливо приоткрывал рот, глубоко целуя Гарри в ответ.

Гарри не сдержал тихий стон, когда Драко надавил на его пах ладонью, прежде чем приняться за пуговицу и ширинку на домашних джинсах. От звука Драко вздрогнул и заерзал, доставая палочку и направляя на дверь.

Гарри едва успел перехватить его руку.

— С ума сошел? Никакой магии. Вообще никакой!

— Черт… Точно, — Драко зажмурился и пару раз глубоко вздохнул, немного успокаиваясь.

Он отпустил палочку, роняя ее на пол рядом с кроватью, и снова положил обе ладони на плечи Гарри. Драко опять потянулся за жадным поцелуем, пока Гарри нетерпеливо стаскивал с него штаны вместе с бельем. Пришлось ненадолго отстраниться от губ Драко, чтобы снять с него водолазку, оставляя полностью обнаженным.

— А смазка есть? — хрипло спросил Драко.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, почувствовав себя очень глупо. Лучше бы в аптеку утром сходил, а не оттирал пыль с полок.

Драко — возбужденный и раскрасневшийся — раздраженно выдохнул, с какой-то тоской взглянув на упавшую палочку. Гарри, не выдержав этого взгляда, приподнялся и резко повалил Драко на спину, подминая его под себя и чуть не свалившись с узкой кровати.

Гарри быстро облизнул ладонь и обхватил член Драко, начиная дрочить ему. Сначала — мягко и почти ласково, но чем тверже становился член, тем крепче Гарри сжимал пальцы, двигая рукой жестче и сильнее. Влажными губами он прижался к шее Драко, затем поцелуями спустился к груди. По очереди обвел языком и прикусил соски. В этих ласках не было ничего нового или особенного, Гарри делал это десятки раз, но Драко всегда невероятно чувствительно и одобрительно отзывался на это — а принести ему удовольствие и было главным.

За дверью в коридоре раздались шаги, и Гарри свободной рукой зажал Драко рот, не прекращая дрочить ему.

— Тс-с… — Гарри прислушался к звукам в коридоре.

Наверняка это был Дадли. Наверняка хотел узнать, чем Драко может заниматься с Гарри. На двери у Гарри не было замка, и Дадли мог лишь повернуть ручку, чтобы заглянуть в комнату по какой-нибудь надуманной причине.

Почему-то от мысли, что их так легко застать, Гарри только сильнее возбуждался. Хотя в Хогвартсе было гораздо больше людей и меньше личного пространства, в школе Гарри и Драко никогда не оказывались настолько близки к разоблачению. Часто и в Хогвартсе приходилось сдерживать стоны, но там всегда оставалась магия.

И если Гарри привык жить без магии летом, то родители Драко никогда не запрещали сыну колдовать на каникулах. Никогда не ставили таких ограничений.

— Я придумаю, чем заменить смазку, и еще оттрахаю тебя сегодня, — зашептал Гарри на ухо, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием.

Он не прекращал ритмично двигать рукой, и Драко под ним жмурился, напряженно сжимал пальцами покрывало и ерзал, стараясь толкнуться в кулак. За дверью до сих пор было тихо.

Гарри на мгновение убрал ладонь от лица Драко, но только чтобы сразу надавить на мягкие губы пальцами. Драко послушно принял их в приоткрытый рот, начиная вылизывать и посасывать.

— Хочу ткнуть тебя в подушку и отодрать, — сбивчиво и немного несвязно продолжил Гарри, следя взглядом за движениями соблазнительных губ. — Чтобы ты стонал, и пусть кто угодно ходит за дверью. Знаешь, как я скучал? Лежал на этой кровати, дрочил себе и представлял тебя… Как ты скачешь на моем члене… Ты так любишь принимать мой член…

Вытащив пальцы изо рта, Гарри опустил руку к промежности Драко. Надавил на его вход, чуть толкнулся внутрь.

И Драко резко изогнулся, кончая. С приоткрытых в немом стоне губ не сорвалось ни единого звука. Спустя несколько секунд после оргазма Драко снова начал тяжело дышать, а Гарри, не отрывая взгляд от него, слизнул каплю спермы со своей перепачканной ладони.

— Иногда ты слишком много болтаешь, — прошептал Драко, успокоившись. — Хочешь, покажу, чем на самом деле лучше занимать рот во время секса?

Он подтолкнул Гарри, вынуждая снова откинуться спиной на подушку, и устроился между его ног. Похоже, Драко совершенно не смущался того, что был полностью обнажен, когда Гарри лишь немного приспустил джинсы.

Его член уже давно стоял, и Гарри шипением отозвался на первое прикосновение губ к головке. Обычно это Драко во время секса был шумным, но из-за возбуждения чувствительность сильно повысилась. Гарри завороженно проследил за тем, как Драко взял в рот головку, начиная сосать ее.

Гарри обожал следить за тем, как Драко старательно отсасывает: за его губами, за ловким языком, которым он вылизывал весь член. Драко позволял проводить головкой по губам и бить ей по щекам. С членом во рту он всегда выглядел очень довольным и невероятно красивым.

Почти не помогая себе руками, Драко насаживался головой на член. Гарри закусил ладонь, потому что иначе невозможно было вынести горячую влажность рта. Драко наклонялся ниже, с усердием лаская член языком, и в конце концов Гарри не выдержал. Ощутив приближение оргазма, он потянул Драко за волосы, заставляя выпустить головку из губ.

Драко понятливо провел рукой по блестящему от слюны члену, и Гарри кончил на его лицо — на припухшие от минета губы, на чуть покрасневшие скулы. Драко осторожно приоткрыл глаза и дал Гарри еще немного полюбоваться на испачканное лицо, прежде чем покрывалом вытер подтеки с кожи.

Гарри представил, как отдаст покрывало в стирку тете Петунии, и фыркнул. В коридоре все еще было тихо — Дадли, наверное, ушел, пока Гарри не слышал шагов за стуком своего сердца и тяжелым дыханием.

Драко лег прямо сверху на Гарри, потому что по-другому устроиться на узкой кровати было почти невозможно.

— Почувствовал, как я скучал? — лениво уточнил Драко.

После секса он всегда становился расслабленным и спокойным. Гарри зарылся пальцами в его растрепанные волосы, рассеянно поглаживая.

— Ага. И я скучал. А знаешь, по чему я еще скучал?

— М?

— По нормальной еде, — когда Драко закатил глаза, Гарри весело хмыкнул и заерзал, поднимая с пола сумку. — Двигайся, посмотрим, что нам твоя мама собрала.


End file.
